Love So Pure
by Mochi Aisu kurimu
Summary: One day Sector V go watch the new RM movie, But what happens when something something wrong happens and Numbuh 3 and 4 are sent to another world to save all of Earths Children? With some hrlp can they do it? 34 Fluffiness


**Love So Pure**

I glared at my Asian associate as she made a big deal about the new Rainbow Monkey movie that was coming out today. "Numbuh Four your going to stay in the movie this time right?" she asks me excitedly as my teammates and I made are way to the movie theaters. Todays are day off.

"I don' see why I have to watch that cruddy movie! All they're going to do is sing the stupid song 'Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys oh so very fat an super ugly'" the song wasn't even that bad it was actually really dumb, but I guess it was bad to Numbuh 3 cause she started to attack me. She's really scary when she's mad and I wouldn't think of putting my hands on her or even talk back to her, I think that's why rest of the gang quickly pulled Numbuh 3 off of me an gave me a soft glare.

"_baka Yon! Wakarimasen…"_ Numbuh 3 muttered I think the first word was stupid or idiot but I couldn't understand the rest and neither did the team as they stared at her for a second, looked at me with a weird look, and then kept walking towards the movies. Talking in her native language is a normal thing for Numbuh 3 when she is actually hyper or angry. At first sight you might think she's always hyper but that's not true. I think she acts like that for attention but when really hyper the girl can be scary, but not as scary as when mad. I think all of my sector, are people you have to know really well to actually know us. Like my whole sector knows I'm actually a big softy and everyone except Numbuh 3 knows I've had the biggest crush on her since at least the second grade. Numbuh One secretly is a big fan of Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 2 wishes he was cool but I think anyone can see that he also can be very mean to people he knows well. Numbuh 5 actually likes dorky things in which she stores all in her bathroom!

We finally get to the movies an wait in a huge line for Rainbow Monkeys: The Revenge of the Sith opps sorry, I wish, I mean I don't really like Star Wars or anything but its more interesting then Rainbow donkeys! Plus I want to see if the Sith dies there's a weird guy in my Art class who thinks he's one… very weird. Anyways now all the stupid little girls including Numbuh Three and Numbuh One who's singing it under his breath sing the Rainbow Monkey theme song. I don't even see why Numbuh 3 likes the stupid monkeys! The line starts to move as all of the cruddy sheila's start to move into the theater to get seats. I don't even ask to go to the snack place-a-majiger where you buy food. I know Numbuh 3 will try to kill me again if I do, thinking I'm going to sneak to another movie…plus I sort of want to sit next to her and I might not get if I go to get a snack. After thirty minutes of waiting for the stupid movie to start, it gets dark and the previews start. There's a lot of rustling as little girls are all excited about this stupid movie. But right when the Fandango commercial ends all the lights go off and the screen goes black…

"What's going on?" Numbuh three asks me in a whisper pulling on my sleeves.

"I don't know" I answer something's wrong…

Suddenly the screen goes on and its background is crimson and a voice shouts out "Children of burden your time is up you shall all die now!" I feel Number three grow stiff and quickly envelope her into a tight hug there's defiantly something wrong…this couldn't be a preview to a horror movie…They didn't show horror scenes in Rainbow Monkey movies.

"Wally the floors shaking" Numbuh three whispers hugging me back tightly if I wasn't scared I would have blushed. Suddenly everything goes black and the ground started to shake harder then every. I keep my grip on Numbuh three tight and covered her head with mine making sure anything that falls will hit me instead of her. A bright light suddenly surrounds us then-

I feel someone poking me and I quickly open my eyes which was defiantly a mistake, everything is spinning so I close my eyes for a few seconds, my head and back hurts and even though I'm not sure if everything will be out of place again when I open my eyes I do so. Numbuh 3 is above me her hair is ruffled and her sweatshirt is torn. It doesn't seem she notices that I'm awake she must have given up trying to wake me up…but tears are in her eyes.

"_Wally, amai Wally onegai kaerimasu, baka Kuki" _she sounds upset one day I'm going to learn Japanese to find out what she's saying! "Kuki… what happened?" I ask my voice sounds weak…

"Wally!" Numbuh 3 exclaims seeing that I'm awake and gives me a hug, "I though you were dead! Something's wrong though…Were not in the movie theater and um this place doesn't look familiar" I let out a sigh I guess were going to have to find are way home. I stand up which really hurts but I ignore it. Numbuh 3 stands up to and lets me lean on her. I'm finally taller than her but you can barely tell. I've been on a growing streak for about 5 months now. "Lets find someone to ask where were at," Numbuh 3 suggest and I nod in agreement. We walk for a good thirty minutes till it looks like we've made it to the heart of whatever city we are in. Numbuh 3 quickly finds a middle aged man to ask where were at.

"_Konnichiwa_" he greets bowing I look around to see if there are any one else that speaks English and isn't Asian to ask. O.O everyone is Asian…. Numbuh 3 quickly replies with the same word and starts talking to him in her native language. For some reason the man nods then walks away.

"What was that about" I ask rudely.

"Um were not in America and were uh not on Earth uh. Okay the man says were on the planet of Japan. Which is made up of three continents and a bunch of islands were on one of the continents, which is Tokyo. Anyways they know about Earth it seems there are many worlds outside of Earth and many planets other than the ones we know of or the government lets out. The government knows there are other planets and they interact anyways this planets purpose is to stop anyone who is evil. There are three organizations. The KND in which the moon base knows of to! There's a TND and an AND, they all work together when its important. The KND here control the evil kids while the TND controls teenagers and the AND controls adults. We have to go to the closest KND to get help that man told me its this way!" Numbuh 3 yapped pointing at a giant house that was made out of metal.

"So everyone here only speaks Japanese?" I ask as we start walking towards the KND base.

"Of course! What else would they speak? Though I'm sure the heads of the organizations know English," Numbuh 3 tells me acting as if I'm dumb.

"Whateva'" I huff as we get to the base. Numbuh 3 knocks enthusiastically then backs away from the metal door. Their base is way smaller than Numbuh 3's and mine.

A girl with long brown hair opens the door smiling at no one but once she sees us with a second look her eyes start growing really big as if she's seen a really scary ghost.

"_SAN! YON_!" she cries out as her teammates come to see what's going on. Numbuh 3 lets out a giggle for some reason… the brown haired girls teammates nod.

"Oi!" Numbuh three chirps then talking to them in her stupid language, which is getting on my fricken nerves! Once they stop there yapping Numbuh 3 takes my hand and drags me into the base.

"Okie Dokies! I'm Numbuh 77 I'll tell you what Numbuh 74 just told Numbuh 3. Okies you know about the different worlds and that stuff right?" a white girl with short brown hair and brown eyes asks me. She's wearing an oversized pink hoodie that has the word LAMB printed on it while the sleeves say Love, Angel, Music and baby. She seems hyper-etic (A/N: Lol its my own word it means super hyper) what's a white girl doing in an Asian world?

"Yeah" I answer she smiles widely at knowing this.

"_Yogata! _Then your probably wondering what I'm doing here an why my team only has one Asian girl while I'm White, Hawaiian and Mexican and Numbuh's 75, 76 and 73 are all Mexican right? All of us were all sent here from Earth so yea just letting you know…" Wait this is confusing I know she'd 77 and I'm guessing the Asian chick is 74 but who's 75, 76 and 73?

"Oh I haven't introduced you to the others!" Numbuh 77 giggles man she's intelligent! "73 is that Mexican boy with the Dragon Ball Z hair who's wearing that 49ners shirt and shorts" she made a weird noise when she said 49ners I'm guess she doesn't like them neither do I, I'm a Raiders fan… and I'm guessing the other boy who just gave me and Numbuh 3 soda.

"This is Numbuh 76 who's sadly my bro…" she says in a sigh I guess she doesn't like him. He's wearing a Raiders hat, a white t-shirt and baggy pants….

"Last but not least are technical girl isn't out here at the moment but she wears a green hoodie and tan pants uh that's 75 yea any who's I think you two want to contact Numbuh 86 _neh_?" this girl talks a lot man! But she's right; we should get a hold of Numbuh 86.

"_Chotto Matte_!" Numbuh 3 yells glaring at Numbuh 77. Numbuh 3's has said this fraise countless of times it means uh it means wait a minute! "How did you know are numbers? How did you know who we were and don't say were famous cause were not!" she has a point there…

"Kan gojin Shichi Juu Shichi? Numbuh 74 I guess asked or more like begged…

"Tell us what?" Numbuh 3 asked angrily, "What do you know?"

Then the stupid boys started to laugh and point at both of us for some reason…

"It's nothing just something the _baka _boys being themselves its just well in the land of Japan we have a great priestess by the name of Tomoyo whom can see the future… we sort of have a library of them an you two are In it that's why these immature boys are laughing…You two should really let Numbuh 86 know you're here…" God people in Japan have weird names that includes Numbuh 3 but then look who's talking my parents named me after an animal if I ever have a daughter I'll name her a decent Australian name like Kiah and if a boy it would just probably just be Wally Jr but still why do are parents give us weird names? Numbuh 3 makes it to the screen-a-magijer where you make out calls first and quickly dials up the moon base.

"Hello?" Numbuh 86 answers, boy did she look surprised when she seen Numbuh 3 and me she looked like she had seen a ghost… "You, you two are alive!" she exclaims.

"Hey Numbuh 86!" Numbuh 77 waves energetically.

"Err _Konnichiwa_ Numbuh 77. You two must be that last surviving children who were on Earth a few hours ago…" Numbuh 86 tells us in a soft sort of sad voice… Last children who were on earth? What?

"What do you mean Numbuh 86? Do you mean that earthquake killed all the kids?" Numbuh 3 asks she sounds even more scared then when we were at the Movie Theaters….

"Yes Numbuh 3 their, their all gone…" Numbuh 86 looks like she's about to cry.

"You mean Nigel, Abby and Hoagie are all dead?" Numbuh 3 asks… They can't be dead…

"I, I, yes Numbuh 3 their dead…"Numbuh 86 looks away from us while Numbuh 3 lets out a sob and starts crying.

"How did we survive then?" I ask why was there a bright light around us but not any of the other children.

"If I told you, you would be upset listen were gathering all of the living KND and I guess the TND and AND would like to join correct Ashy?" Numbuh 86 I guess asks Numbuh 77 because she replies with a sad smile, "Hai Fanny! Hai I'll inform them right away we were waiting for this for a while so yea its Father right?" Numbuh 77 asks.

"Yep…" Numbuh 86 nods.

"Is J-, Are toddlers also dead?" I ask worried about my younger brother Joey who resembles me. Kuki also has a little sister…Mushi.

"Um no only kids about 7 to 12 are dead…" Numbuh 86 replies. I sigh.

Ashy- Hehe I changed the name of the fic! Yea I didn't really like its name before so yea you can find fan art on : http/ashy-chanzaferreto. and if you want to show me your fan art or something just put the url on your review!

Oh here's the translations:

_Hai Yes_!

_baka Yon! Wakarimasen: Stupid 4, I don't get it (she doesn't get how he can like her but not be nice… Well she doesn't 100 percent know Numbuh 4 likes her)_

_Wally, amai Wally onegai kaerimasu, baka Kuki: Wally, sweet Wally please return to me, stupid Kuki (Me I guess she would say cause she feels its her fault that he is hurt…)_

Konnichiwa: Good morning/ Hello 

_SAN! YON! Hehe Numbuh 74 was very excited when she say both Numbuh 3 and 4 so she yelled there numbuh's in Japanese San means 3 while Yon means 4. Numbuh 3s last name Sanban means No. 3 Umm (After I write these translations I will tell you what Numbuh 3 and here families names mean!)_

_Yogata Good great that sorta thing!_

_Neh right_

_Chotto Matte Wait a minute! (Lol Kaz from Puffy says that a lot hehe)_

_Kan gojin Shichi Juu Shichi: Can we 77, Shichi Juu Shichi is 77 at least I hope it is…_

_Baka Idiot, stupid, moron._

Okie dokies now uh yea this is just for fun

Kuki Stalk…

Mushi insect or ignore…

Genki affectionate, generous. (Kuki's Okaa-Chan (Mom))

Kani crab.(Kuki's papa)

Umm so I really hoped you liked the fic so please review!

Ashy-Chan


End file.
